He Speaks My Language
by flippednique
Summary: When Scorpious Malfoy finds himself on the floor and unable to move except forward, he does one thing a Malfoy has sworn to never do; he panics. He panics even more when it seems that he has to spend time with the one Slytherin he would rather die than be with. "Al's the better parseltongue!"


As an only child, Scorpious had been given plenty of moments to make a fool of himself and not get reprimanded at all. His parents both loved him because he was their 'little scorpion' and thus he was always forgiven. Scorpious was most obviously more precious than any of Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy's ostentatious presents.

"You are irreplaceable Scorpious." Astoria had once told him as they walked along the park. She had a serious look on her face but the smile present had dimmed it's severity. "Promise me you will never get yourself into trouble on purpose."

And Scorpious, a good little boy, had done as she asked. He wasn't one to go looking for trouble but it seemed like trouble had an insane ability of finding him. Contrary to popular belief, Scorpious liked how he looked. The aristocratic features, though his were softened to a rather different angle but were nonetheless a hundred percent Malfoy what with the blonde hair and the sterling silver eyes was something he wouldn't trade the galleons in his vault for, the Malfoy's bad reputation be damned.

He couldn't fathom changing anything about himself. He was perfectly content. Which was why he questioned what could possibly have turned him

_"Great... so that's nearly three promises I've broken in one awful day. Maybe I can scare Father enough to get him to cast a hex on me. The peacocks would delight then die on their reptilian dinner." _Scorpious winced a bit at the hissing. He'd probably have to get used to that seeing as he'd managed to turn himself into a snake. One that he didn't even recognize.

He remembered telling his mother that he found that the garden was such a small place and as a five year old boy he'd almost begged for them to make it larger. Add in more trees so that he could get his Seekers reflexes into tip top shape when Mother finally agreed to let him ride his broom (his Dad's first broom way back then) and so that they had even more friendly creatures nearby. Back then he absolutely adored the peacocks but as a young child he wanted even more friends. Merlin knew he was now thanking the Founders for his strong willed and hard headed parents. A sulky Father truly knew what was for the best.

Groaning inwardly when he'd tried to walk, only to realize he now had no legs, Scorpious reared his head back in an attempt to figure out where he was. Everything was green, green, that bit of red could be his mother's bleeding hearts, then more green. Imagine his great relief to find out he was only a bit away from the manor!

With a bit of luck, he could slither into the kitchen windows, find his Father, then forget about this insane adventure. Moving forward, Scorpious could have nearly cried when he found just how slow he was dragging himself towards the manor walls.

Yes, at this speed he was going on it was just a little bit of luck indeed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ran a hand over his face as he tried to sort his papers. Whoever knew playing Seeker professionally would require so much spilled ink! By Dumbledore's beard, the last time he had had to change his shirt due to his quill being rather vicious was the day a one year old Scorpious had tried to swallow it.

His son had adored feathers from a young age, possibly because there were so many peacocks scattered around the Malfoy land. Waking up to find a rather pompous bird sitting on your bed would scare any child, but had Scorpious been afraid? Heavens no. Scorpious had been particularly happy that day his Father allowed him to take the _'Fuzzy thing!'_ to his room, imagine his joy when his Father had allowed it to get into bed with him. It was like he'd finished off several dozens of chocolate frogs.

Which had not been a very good experience at all. There had been a lot of yelling from Astoria, a lot of whimpering from the tired out house elves, a lot of fluttering an preening from some very overly complimented peacocks and lots of hissing from this dark green snake.

_Dark green... Holy Merlin!_

"Levicorpus." The hissing merely intensified as what appeared to be a meter long water snake. A meter long water snake that seemed to be staring and nodding at him. Oh Merlin!


End file.
